


More like Gaydevoir

by oofoe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), M/M, Pokemon Training, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which the young Pokemon Master Brendan realizes that the true treasure is the Gardevoirs we fucked in our bed that one time along the way.





	More like Gaydevoir

Brendan had heard stories about Gardevoir in heat. That the ‘Embrace’ Pokémon certainly lived up to its title. And honestly, he believed the stories. After all, those rumors about Gardevoir making good, ahem, ‘partners’ had to come from somewhere, right? The idea that they all  _ loved _ human cock had to have  _ some _ basis in reality, it couldn’t possibly just be the imagination of a bunch of perverts. Still, though, the young Champion  _ did _ assume that the purported species-wide cocklust was, you know, exclusive to the  _ females _ .

 

He was mistaken in that assumption.

 

So when he was awoken by a pair of soft, jade colored hands working their way up his bare chest, he didn’t really have any clue what was happening. And when he tore off the bed sheets, revealing the lustful gaze of his very  _ male _ Gardevoir looking up at him, mere inches away from Brendan’s exposed cock, he was rather shocked. “G-Gardevoir? What are you doing?!”

 

All the Psychic-type replies with is  shy, reserved “Gar…” before glancing back down at his trainer’s member. Without warning, he pursed his ivory lips and planted a soft, longing kiss on the shaft’s underside. The boy’s dick twitched involuntarily in response, accompanied by a soft grunt. Slowly, Brendan’s erection was growing, spurred on by continued, soft smooches from Gardevoir.

 

“Gardevoir, r-really... you can’t d-do this. It’s uh, it’s not okay, for humans and Pokémon to…  _ you know _ . Wh-why not let me go and I’ll get Ditto out for you?”

 

Gardevoir didn’t acknowledge his trainer’s words. His species could see the future, after all-- this was  _ going _ to happen, it was destiny.

 

“B-besides, you’re male, I’m, you know, also one of those… so this doesn’t make any sense! Not that-- not that there’s anything wrong with that sort of thing, I mean! Well, the Poképhilia part is wrong, yeah, but it’s not a sexuality thing, it’s a--” He stopped, shuddering as his Pokémon continued to worship his rod with increasingly passionate kisses and licks. “F-fuck…”

 

Gardevoir could tell how his trainer felt, and smiled. Shortly afterwards, Gardevoir switched from worshiping the cock before him with his mouth to jerking it with his hands, showing Brendan how effective saliva was as a lubricant in the process. Slowly, Gardevoir moved towards Brendan’s face, continuing to work the boy’s dick while he did. The trainer knew what was coming, but for some inexplicable reason, couldn’t force himself to tell Gardevoir to stop. In an instant, their lips met, and Gardevoir’s soft, gentle tongue slipped into Brendan’s mouth.

 

Brendan moaned into the kiss as he felt a surge of delight shoot down his spine. He knew this was really fucked up but, as much as he tried, he kept giving in to it. By the time half a minute had passed, he was as engaged in the kiss as Gardevoir, their tongues intermingling as Brendan’s hands found themselves exploring his Pokémon’s slender, smooth body. Eventually, his fingers reached the red crest on Gardevoir’s chest. As soon as they made contact, the Embrace Pokémon broke the kiss, letting out a cute, soft moan of pleasure at the sensation.

 

Brendan smirked. “Oh, you like that?” He started, slowly, to stroke the thin red jewel, up and down, right on the side of it.

 

“G… gah…” Gardevoir sighed, feeling his own cock begin to grow hard in response to the stimulation. He soon found himself jerking his own dick while he jerked Brendan’s, and Brendan jerked his crest. The combined pleasure of his own masturbation and his crest being stroked was almost enough to make him cum right then and there.

 

Almost.

 

He wasn't content just giving his trainer a handy and getting one in return, after all. It was  _ mating season _ , and dammit,  _ this  _ Gardevoir was going to get fucking  _ laid _ .

 

Abruptly pushing Brendan away, Gardevoir got on his knees and positioned his slim, white waist over Brendan’s crotch. Though the Pokémon’s natural dress obscured most of what was going on down there, Brendan didn’t need to see it to know what was coming next.

 

“W-wait,” Brendan finally managed to stammer, deciding it was time to stop things before they went any further. “It’s m-my first time, don’t--”

 

Unfortunately, Gardevoir had made a decision as well.

 

“ _ \--Hnng _ !” The pleasure Brendan felt immediately when Gardevoir’s ass slammed into his groin was  _ immense _ . He’d never felt anything like it, the warm tenderness inside his Pokémon’s tight, clenching hole.

 

Gardevoir was in Heaven too, letting out a prolonged “ _ Devoooooir… _ ” as he sat there, allowing himself to fully appreciate the whole of Brendan’s hard length within him. It felt even better than he’d dreamed, his empathic powers making him feel  _ Brendan’s _ pleasure at the same time as his own, effectively doubling how fucking  _ amazing _ it felt to finally take his trainer’s cock.

 

The moment of rest didn’t last, however. The mating instinct in Gardevoir took over, and he started bouncing up and down atop Brendan, gently at first, before quickly picking up the pace and turning what Brendan had thought, at first, would be a  _ lovemaking _ into a real  _ fucking _ .

 

“Oh, shit,” Brendan muttered, trying to get a grasp of the situation. Or, a grasp of  _ something  _ at least. He slipped his hands under Gardevoir’s dress without much resistance, sliding them along the smooth skin of his Pokélover’s thick, soft thighs. His exploratory journey ended when his palms were resting firmly on Gardevoir’s rather sizable ass, at which point he proceeded to squeeze.

 

Gardevoir found himself caught off guard by the sudden, dominant move on Brendan’s part. “G-gar!”

 

“Fuck,” the Pokémon master groaned, kneading his hands into the pillowy softness of Gardevoir’s asscheeks as the feminine Fairy-type continued to ride him like one would a mechanical Tauros. Brendan bit his lip-- it seemed he’d finally accepted his lot in life, as one of  _ those people _ who fuck their Pokémon. You know the ones.

 

“Arceus damn, Gardevoir,” he said, “if I’d known how  _ awesome _ this fat ass of yours was sooner…” He punctuated the statement with a hard  _ spank _ of his Pokémon’s rear. “...I wouldn’t be using you for  _ battles _ , that’s for sure…”

 

Gardevoir, between the huffs and puffs of exertion he was letting out, smiled at his trainer. “G-gah…” he moaned, exhaling roughly as he felt Brendan begin to thrust his hips below him, in rhythm with how Gardevoir was riding him. “De… devoir…” Growing shaky, he leaned in to hug Brendan, wrapping his arms tight around his trainer as he pumped his rear end even harder on the boy’s meat.

 

“I guess it feels good for you too,” Brendan chuckled, tightening his grip on Gardevoir’s fat behind as he picked up the pace of his thrusting. Each time his cock plunged into the Pokémon’s ass, felt the the inside of his partner twitch and squeeze. 

 

At the same time, Gardevoir’s petite, green-tipped dick was bouncing wildly, asynchronous with the pair’s steady, passionate rutting. It twinged with anticipation of the orgasm that grew closer by the second, Gardevoir’s porcelain white, velvety coinpurse practically begging for release underneath.

 

“Gar, g-garde, voi-voir! Gardevoir!”

 

Brendan, undettered, continued pounding away at his Pokéslut rear entrance before asking, “What is it? You good?” He didn’t get a response, and didn’t think much of it… until he felt the veritable  _ river _ of pre that was leaking from Gardevoir’s overexcited hard on. “Oh,” he smirked, “I get it… you gotta cum, Gardevoir?”

 

Gardevoir nodded silently, nuzzling into the side of his human’s neck.

 

“Well…” Brendan said, moving his hands quickly from Gardevoir’s behind to his lower back. “Why not give me a better view of it?”

 

The Pokémon didn’t have time to register what exactly his master meant before finding himself lifted off of the bed, and flipped onto his back, Brendan’s cock still inside the whole way. It turns out Brendan was quite a bit stronger than he looked, and quite skilled, as the shift from cowboy position to missionary was flawless.

 

“Gaaaah…” was all he could say, the raw feeling of being manhandled with a cock lodged inside being a bit too much for the Pokémon to handle. “Rd… devwaaa…”

 

“We’re not through yet,” Brendan grunted, taking one hand off of Gardevoir’s hip. “You’ve been a  _ bad boy,  _ Gardevoir. You don’t get to take advantage,” he said, bottoming out in Gardevoir harder than he had yet as a form of punctuation, “of your  _ master _ , and get away with it!”

 

Gardevoir’s tongue had begun to loll out of his mouth by then, his already gibberish cries replaced with even baser grunts, squeals and, occasionally, yelps.

 

“A disobedient,  _ slutty _ Pokémon like you needs to be taught who’s in charge,” Brendan continued, raising his free hand and delivering a swift, hard  _ flick _ to the sensitive tip of Gardevoir’s crest.

 

Now that, that was just too much for the poor Pokémon.

 

His endurance had finally reached its limit as Gardevoir let out his loudest cry yet, eyes glowing with psychic energy as his powerful, long-awaited climax brought him to the highest high. The bed began to shake as cum spurted out in erratic, thick shots from deep within his Pokéballs. It didn’t get that far away from the source, however, as almost all of his sticky seed found itself hitting Brendan square in the chest and stomach.

 

Despite all of the commotion brought about by his lover’s cumming, Brendan persevered. The only sounds that managed to approach the volume of Gardevoir’s cries of ecstasy and the creaking of the now-unstable bed frame were Brendan’s throaty, masculine grunts, and the loud  _ slap _ sounds that rung out when his balls smacked into Gardevoir’s ass with every thrust.

 

“D-don’t think this is over just cuz you came,” Brendan said to Gardevoir, who wasn’t listening anymore, “I’m not done yet, and you’re not finished until your trainer is, understood?”

 

Gardevoir didn’t respond, still in shouting in pleasure from the throes of a seemingly endless climax.

 

This upset Brendan, unfortunately for Gardevoir. “Listen when I talk to you!” Without a second thought, he had his hand firmly gripping the base of Gardevoir’s crest, sending another shockwave of euphoria through the sex-crazed Pokemon’s lithe, white and green body. More, even less controlled strings of spunk flew from his pitifully shaking cock.

 

“You listen when your trainer talks to you!” He began to tug at the crest, harder than he probably should have.

 

Gardevoir wasn’t capable of speech, at this point, but finally  _ did _ get the message, nodding erratically along with his trainer’s dominant demands. His teeth clenched, his cock still squirting more jizz than he knew he could produce, and his entire body (as well as the rest of the room) shaking, Gardevoir finally reached the apex of his drawn out cumming. It came in the form of one last, ultra-pleasurable wave of  _ absolute bliss  _ sweeping over his entirety, a feeling unlike anything any Gardevoir had ever felt.

 

Along with this finale came a sudden, incredible tightening of Gardevoir’s Rock Tunnel around Brendan’s Onix, as the Pokémon wrapped his legs around his beloved trainer and pulled him in close. Taken aback, Brendan found himself being kissed deeper than ever while finally reaching his  _ own _ orgasm. He moaned, body shuddering as he felt the sweet, satisfying release overtake him. His manhood throbbed as it unleashed a flood of jizz upon Gardevoir’s insides, coating the cock-hungry Psychic-type’s guts in the pent up seed.

 

And there they sat, Gardevoir holding Brendan close in a tight, passionate kiss while the boy’s sack emptied its contents inside of him. It was everything the Pokémon had ever wanted, and everything Brendan never knew he wanted. There were  _ definitely _ going to be some changes in their relationship as Trainer and Pokémon going forward…

  
  


Then, accompanied by a loud banging at his bedroom door, the lad’s mother shouted to the pair. “Brendan, for fuck’s sake! I know you take after your father, but does  _ everybody _ in this household had to fuck their fucking Pokémon?! At least be quiet about it next time, we have guests!”


End file.
